


Death, Demons and the Happiness Place on Earth

by LinnAnna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Disney World & Disneyland, High School, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Magic Revealed, Magical Realism, Multi, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2018, Novella, Original Wiccan Characters, Wicca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnAnna/pseuds/LinnAnna
Summary: Magdaline Lynn hates Orlando. It's hot, there are hurricanes and the fireworks from DisneyWorld don't fill her with childhood joy anymore... it's impossible for them to you after you have seen them for the 10 billionist time! Maggie also hates her high school, she hates the cheerleaders, the football players and the teachers... especially the teachers, then again they also hate here. They are all as plastic and fake as Disney World itself! In a act of rebellion against all the system she starts a occult club in her school, of course it has to disgust itself as a horror movie club because no way a occult club would fly but hey whatever she has to do to have her coven of witches at her side, plotting the downfall and overthrow of their school. But when you deal in magic, human sacrifice and ritualistic orgies you might bite off more than you can chew...And Maggie band of weirdos is about to dive head first into a world of child murder, government cover up, closest football stars and neon billboards for theme parks. It's weird, wild and surreal but really it sort of seems like just another Thursday in a trailer park in Orlando.





	1. Chapter 1

“Maggie dinner is ready.” 

A gruff female voice called up through the modify sunroom of the two room rental trailer home that the Massey family called their own. Maggie sighed at the sound of her mother’s voice. She could tell she had been hitting her cigarettes hard again, probably going through two packs a day giving how rough her voice was in that moment. Maggie couldn’t blame her or be mad, times were tough, and when they were tough both woman felt the need to smoke more than was healthy. Ha, as if smoking even one was healthy! She smiled to herself at that thought, as she blew out another puff of smoke from her own cigarette, tapping the ashes off the side of the roof. 

Maggie couldn’t help but sigh as she watched the ashes be carried off on the soft breeze of the Orlando summer coming to a close. 

With that Maggie crawled her way over to the sunroof and wiggled her way back through the gap between it in the roof, landing with her feet on her bed. The blanket causing her grief for a moment as it tangled around them and threaten to trip her but she was used to this sort of thing and got her bearings back pretty quick. 

“Magdaline Massey don’t make me…” Maggie cut her mom off by opening her bedroom door and cock a eyebrow as she looked at the worn and tired face of her mom. She only ever made dinner on Sundays, she worked too late the rest of the week to cook so Maggie did it. She really did appreciate it when her mom cooked. After all the cooking of her 42 year old mom was better than anything a 16 soon to be 17 year old could hope to make. 

“Don’t worry I’m coming.” She said walking out into the living area and to the kitchen which had the world’s smallest table for two set up in it. Maggie was often shock how clean and uncluttered there trailer was compared to everyone else’s in the area. Then again they weren’t trying to fit four kids into a trailer meant for two. No it was just Maggie and her mom. 

The table had been seat and dinner was laid out. Meatloaf and mashed potatoes with green beans… The meatloaf was both wrapped in bacon and looked like it had gone skinny dipping in ketchup, the potatoes looks super fluffy and had a pool of melted butter in the middle. She knew her mom liked to go all out when she cooked but this was… a lot. 

“What’s the special occasion did someone die?” Maggie asked pulling up the hood of the black hoodie she was wearing and crossing her arms, it was her lame teenager attempt to hide that she was excited about something. 

Really if the emotion wasn’t sarcasm, anger or disgust Maggie had no interest is showing her other emotion. 

“Do you think about anything other than death? I swear I shouldn’t let you watch anymore of those horror films?” Her mom sat down at the table and helped herself. No longer interested in waiting for her daughter to join her. Maggie took the hint though and sat down as well. More than happy to dig in to what was basically a feast for them.

“Sometimes… sometimes I think about sex, the sometimes I think about death. Sometimes I think about both at the same time!” Maggied smiled as she scooped food onto her plate and smiled at her mother who grimsed back. 

“Don’t talk like that at the table young lady. It isn’t becoming.” Maggie just rolled her eyes at that and her mother sighed. “If you talk like that people will think less of you.” 

“Mom I know you don’t like this but I’ve embraced the trailer trash life.” Maggie didn’t care what people called her and beside it let her get away with doing tons of things under the guise of being ‘trailer trash’. When she bleached her hair to a ice blonde, started wearing dark makeup and got really into metal and classic 80’s goth rock, oh and then throw the wicca witch stuff on top of that...it all got wrapped up under the umbrella of being trailer trash. 

She liked that stopped her from having to explain the choices she made. She gotta make them because she was trailer trash. 

“Magdaline we are not trailer trash!” Maggie rolled her eyes yet again and that earned her a whack on the hand with the back of her mom’s fork. Maggie jumped, not expecting that hand held her hand up near her chest. 

“Ow! What the fuck woman?” She said giving her hand a shake to make sure nothing was broken, her mom just looked proud of herself for a brief moment before the lines on her face settle again into a neutral expression that just made her look sad.

It tuned stern really quickly when she pointed her fork at Maggie and said “We.are.not.trailer.trash.” Maggie just nodded and when back to eating not excited to try and keep talking to her mom anymore. 

She got that it was a hard thing for her to accept. She got that the recession fucked her mom and they lost everything and that’s why they are here but Maggie doesn’t really remember their life before this trailer and her mom working at Disney World. Since then their lives seems to revolve around the trailer, their lack of money, and Disney World

Hell Disney World seem more and more all consuming with each passing day, not only her mom worked their but she did too. Her first job was working in a gift shop on the MGM studio lot for Disney. 

Lots of people she knew worked for them. It was very good work if you like minimum wage and pretending to be happy for hoards of tourist. 

It’s probably why her style was so different from the clean family, friendly style she was forced to assume at work. Once she was out of the confines of work she was all death, gore, the darkness of the occult. Black and blood coloured everything she owned. 

It made her happy what can Maggie say? 

The silence hug for a few more moments before her mom cleared her throat and said. “Ready for school tomorrow?” Oh right, she kept forgetting, it was back to school tomorrow. Back to everything she hated. At least at work she never felt like a outcast, she found a group of people who also hated their job and would go out behind the Tower of Terror to smoke on their breaks. 

At school she had like two friends and a whole graduating class that hated her. 

“Yeah, I mean did a bit of shopping. Got a new backpack and some new clothes and stuff.” She said finishing the last of what was on her plate and moving to start cleaning up. That was the thing, despite he additue Maggie didn’t want to make life for her mom too hard so she still cleaned the house and made dinner and helped pay bills and just snarked off in other ways that weren’t related to work. 

After all it was just the two of them, and Maggie needed her mom and needed to be on her team. 

“Did you work out going to just part time work? Or are you dropping it all together?” There was pensive in her mom’s voice. The extra income made this summer a little easy and they had a good saving fund up and running again. The drop in the income would mean that wouldn’t last long. 

“Yeah I’m gonna be working after school on Thursdays and Saturdays.” It was manageable and once she was back in the swing of things she would probably pick up another day. 

A nod was exchanged a look of relief filled her mother’s face and she shot a look back that said ‘oh don’t be sappy about it… I want to help.’ Of course Maggie could never say that out loud… too lovey dovey support bullshit. 

They cleaned the kitchen together that night before her mom collapsed onto the couch in order to watch a few episode of deadliest catch. Maggie headed back to her room. 

“Don’t play your music too loud you will wake up the neighbours.” Her mother said as she got comfey on the couch and Maggie smiled as she walked by, taking the few steps it took to get back to her room and closing the door. 

Little did her mom know that that was the point.

Maggie open her window as wide as she could and placed her small bluetooth speaker on the window cill. Lacuna Coil was the calling card, the sound of Trip the darkness rang through the dark evening sky and was then joined with background noise of the fireworks from the variety of theme parks near their home. 

Despite the fireworks ruining the sweet sounds of her Coil music reached the intended purpose and the window of the trailer across the way from her. In the darkness of the night and lack of lights from the room of the boy in question you might have missed him. His dark skin blended in with the night and was in stark contrast against her pale whiteness. 

“Good evening, glad to see you are still among the living.” Maggie said setting the speaker back down on the desk where it belongs, letting the music fade in to the back. 

“Fuck off Maggie.” The boy yawned and stretched before turning on the light of the room. You could now make out his eyes, his board shoulder and award winning smile. Maggie knew that Nathaniel smile can, will and has made many a boy gay as fuck for him. “What do you want?” 

“First day of school is tomorrow can I get ride?” She asked putting on a hint of a smile. “Please? I don’t want to have to get up early to catch the bus and you know it’s gonna get me a while to get my what have you called them? My raccoon eyes?” 

“Like I said fuck off Maggie and yeah I’ll give you a ride.. Wait is tomorrow the first day already?” He asked rubbing his eyes. Oh course… he had been asleep which meant… 

Maggie nodded and smiled at him. 

“Let me guess… you haven’t reset your sleep schedule?” 

“You call me vampire boy for a reason…. No I haven’t, last few weeks my hours have been some real early mornings. Like yesterday I was up from 3am to like 5pm. That’s not a good way to live while you are in school.” Nat had always had the most fucked sleeping patterns. 

“Dude you should go see a doctor for that.” She commented, reaching for her desk again and grabbing her smokes and her lighter. 

“No health insurance you know that! And wanna talk about people who need health insurance. You if you keep smoking.” He pointed out looking at her with that oh so disapproving look in his eyes. All Maggie could do was shrug. It was bad she knew that. 

Maggie also figure that she might as well embrace the bad, the vice and the sin. It made her different from everyone else at lease.

“Ugh well anyways I guess I should take some meds and try to keep sleeping. Force my body back into some sort of pattern. See you in the morning and if I don’t wake up assume I died in my sleep okay?” 

“I will leave your body out to rot in the street for all to see.” Maggie said blowing out a thick cloud of smoke his way. 

“Awwww that’s sweet. Thank Mags. Night.” The window then closed, light turned back off and the boy disappeared under the window. Collapsing onto his bed to let the dreams take him. It left Maggie all all by herself. Blowing smoke into the air, feeling the heat of the Orlando night on her face, and hearing the last of the fireworks from Disney World. It made it for that moment, feel like Disney was far far away.


	2. Chapter 2

The people Maggie hated most were the college kids who did the college program for Disney. Basically they worked at shit job for shit pay but got to live in those dorm like house and they all loved being there. They had to apply to be there so of course they loved it. 

They loved Disney almost as much as they loved fucking each other. 

Maggie couldn’t help but feel like most of the people she went to school with were basically college program kids in the making. All these kids from rich families that have annual passes to Disney World and love it so much they want to work there. Probably head off to the one in California. 

She was thinking this as they pulled into the parking lot of their school. Prince Rupert High school was the largest school in the area and severed both those from the poorest area of the city and some of the riches. 

It was basically a small little america inside the walls of these school with all its class divide and internalized racism. Lovely. 

“Thanks for the ride Nate, I was worried we were gonna die at a few point with you nodding off on at the wheel like that.” She said grabbing the bag off of the floor of his Kia and closing the door. Nate soon followed, his own backpack in hand as well as a thermis the size of his head and she knew it was filled with the strongest coffee he could find. 

“Welcome my white witch sister from another mister. You are looking very Lovecraftian horror today. Like you walked right out of the cast of the Craft.” She smiled at that and tipped her flat brimmed hat towards him. The breeze came through and caught her long black robe in the wind. 

“Thank you, I aim to alienated myself father from the crowd by dressing more and more like a witch.” She loved the rumors that she was a witch. It got the people in school to leave her the fuck alone. Something about her cursing a teacher who gave her detention last year for smoking in the girls room. 

Of course some people liked to harass her and Nate, mostly Nate. The whole black and gay thing made him a prime target in the school… Lucky Maggie took any attacks on Nate as personal as she could and made sure to always be there for him. 

“So day one of 180, think we can make it?” Nate asked and they walked up the front steps of the building. It really was the most typical of mostly white populated poor area high school, everything was slightly broken and dilapidated. There was paint coming away from the walls, broken water fountains and lockers that looked like they were seven seconds from falling over. 

Oh and a few of the bells didn’t ring properly anymore. 

“Hopefully, figures crossed I don’t have to curse anyone this year. But if I do have to then at least I’ll be able to put all the reading I have been doing to good use.” When she wasn’t working or spending time with Nate she was reading. Turns out public libraries will order books for you if you ask and Maggie managed to get them to order a whole bunch of books about Wicca, witchcraft and magic. It was pretty great and made for some super fun pass times. 

She even got the chance to practice a few of the rituals, while her mother was working of course. 

“Ohhhh... “ Nate cooed as they opened the doors and peered down the hallway, without any warning he yelled out. “Watch out students of Prince Rupert High! We got a real life witch coming through. Don’t look her right in the eyes she will turn you to stone.” 

“Nate!” Maggie called out to her friend who danced down the hallway! Arms crossed as she stood there waiting for him to stop his little show. 

“Ah!! No help me? I looked her in the eyes!” He frozen, body contoured into a weird position and other students around them watch. Not sure what to make of this whole thing. All Maggie could do was laugh. This is why she loved this person more than anything. 

“Come on you.” She pushed him door the tight halls that were becoming packed with more and more students. “We are gonna be late if you keep this up.” 

Ten minutes later and Maggie was sitting in the desk which was now her homeroom desk. Nate was beside her and she was already bored out of her mind. The teacher was handing out schedules and asking each student one fun thing they did this summer. 

When she got to Nate he stood up and smiled at the class. “I’m glad you asked Miss. Davis. This summer I performed felasio on not one, not two, but five different guys. Beating my old record by two. I conclude that next next summer I will be able to top this again. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.” 

Maggie couldn’t help but cheer and clap for her friend, everyone else just grimace and a few guys in the back made fucked up comments but stopped when the teacher shot them a look. 

“Well thank you Nathaniel… here is your schedule for the year. Maggie what did you do this summer.” Nate sat down and winked at Maggie as she looked up at Miss Davis before saying. 

“I sacrificed a lamb to the mother goddess in the hopes of bringing about a curse on my father’s very soul.” She said blanky, looking dead serious.

“You are kidding yes?” 

“Would you kid about the mother goddess… Miss Davis?” 

Maggie and Nate were asked to leave the class and join Mr. Rainbow… The school's premier homophobic, no-good, layabout, tepid tap water enthusiast (yes he will lecture you about how much better tap water is than anything else) gym teacher. 

Maybe they should have stopped while they were ahead. 

Upon walking into his class and handing him the note from Miss Davis a sick smile came to his face. “Well Nate, good to see you are still sissying up the place. And Maggie, still thinking all you magic crap is real? What are you going to do use crystals to cause plague of lotus to eat the school?” 

He laughed and a few of his meathead football players that followed him around like sheep laughed as well. Maggie just smiled because sometimes a smile was the only answer she needed and his face fell from the laugh. 

“Well there will be no jokes like the ones you thought you would get away with in this class now take your seat. You still got another ten minutes of homeroom and I want silence.” 

The silence dipped by so slow Maggie thought she might die, although that would be nice right now. Either way the bell… sort of rang and she was so happy to make her escape from the classroom. 

“Well this fucking suck dick. I should know.” Nate said as the two of them wander down the hall. “What do you have now?” 

“Free period, yourself?” She asked as they got to their shared locker. Oh that was another way to know the school was dirt poor and over populated, not enough lockers… ‘Man’ Maggie thought, ‘this America metaphor keeps writing itself.’ 

“I’ve got English which I’m looking forward to I got Mrs. Galileo.” She was a great english teach who was super willing to just let you read whatever you want. Maggie also had here but in a later time block. “So I guess I will see you when we both have art together.” 

“Don’t forget math! We did both get into the same math class!” She smiled and Nate smiled back before pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“See you then my witch sister…” Before Nate could finish Maggie happily cut him off.

“From another mister.” 

The Bell rang and she was left alone in the hallway. It was still far far too early for lunch… then again she could have a small something now and chill in the library. Digging through her bag she reached the compartment where she kept her lunch and pulled out a granola bar. 

Eating and walking down the white concrete halls, Maggie found herself outside the pale blue double doors of the library and pushed them open. 

“Shhhhhh.” She was quickly told by the stuffy librarian who could best be described as gray… 

“I didn’t even…” 

“Shhhhhhhhhhhh!” Maggie held up her hands in defend and defeat before walking down the path that took her to rows and rows of shelves all of them lined with books. She was still half way through The Triumph of the Moon and wasn’t really looking for anything in particular. If something jumped out then she would grab it. 

Within twenty minutes she had her hands on 2 books in hand, one was some lame YA novel that describes itself as the titanic meets mean girl which sounded…. Awful and she would love it! The other one was a book was some history book about the town of Salem… Man one day she will be able to visit during halloween and it will be so cool. 

She found a big arm chair that stood alone at the end of one of the perfectly aligned rows of bookshelves and figure it be a good place to sit back relax and tuck herself into the trash of a book that she got her hands on. 

Throwing herself into the armchair Maggie kicked her feet up and over the side of it’s arm before feeling something odd… it was like a hand on the back of her neck. She turned around to look and see if it was anything but… no nothing. Nothing was there. There wasn’t even like a little bug or anything which wouldn’t be out of place in this library which seem to have cobwebs in all the right places. 

Then, as if it was being whispered through a pillowcase Maggie heard her name…

“Magdanline.” It wasn’t a smooth voice, it felt like it was being torn apart from the inside. Like the thing that said it was gargling blood as it did so, it’s vocal cords twisted in on itself. 

“Magdanline…” It called again and suddenly the trashy book was being all but forgotten as she stood, letting them both fall to the ground which should have earned her a shhhhhhhhushhh from the librarian but suddenly the librarian was gone, so was the common area out front, now it was just rows and rows of books as far as her eyes could see and this deep knot in the pit of her stomach, twisting and pulling was forcing her to move. 

Her feet walking toward something, through the long rows of books, never ending books guiding her towards something and Maggie was both filled with dread and excitement at finding out what it was. Something was taking her towards something important… maybe pulling her out of this high school altogether. A voice rang out again, twisted and torn it seem to becoming from inside her own head. 

“This is the night when the gateway between, our world and the spirit world is thinnest. Tonight is a night to call out those who came before. Tonight is the night we give you a blessing and a curse... Magdanline.” 

She was forced to put her hands out in front of her, something controlling her put her hand out in front of her without her control. She was not expecting it and frankly couldn’t focus, there was voices and wind and something glowed in front of her as it placed itself down in her hands. 

A book… a book with a bright red cover placed itself perfectly into her hands and she gasped when her fingers wrapped around it like all the air had been taken clean out of her lungs. 

Maggie stumbled backwards into a bookshelves and heard “Shhhhhuuuushhh!” As she looked back up to see the common area again and the librarian sitting at her desk holding up two fingers for two warnings. She nodded, looking totally slacked jawed at her before finally coming to her senses. Her stomach untensed, her breathing evened out and her eyes came back into focus.

And when they did she realized that what just happened wasn’t some fucked up hallucination from inhaling too much cigarette smoke. That whatever just happen was powerful and beautiful and real and had given her something…


End file.
